The Love between two Wolves
by TheDauntlessHookedSwan
Summary: Throughout her life, Emma Swan has been battered and bruised mentally and physically. But with Regina by her side she got back up and carried on with her life. Then they meet Killian, a lone wolf wanting a propose in life. But the girls have something of someone's and they want it back and she will kill to get it. (AU Captain Swan werewolf Fanfic) rating might change...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, hope everyone is well. So Once Upon a Time I'm in love with it! Three words, CAPTAIN SWAN FOREVER haha I cant wait for the new season to come but until then I thought to write this little fanfic. Please tell me if you guys like it and I will carry on writing it. I hope you like it :D By the way, I don't own Once upon a Time.**_

* * *

It was a misty morning in the enchanted forest, a wolf howled into the morning sky crying for help. This wolf was no ordiany wolf, but an beta she werewolf. She had blondish fur with piersing emerald coloured eyes that seem to glow in the mist. She was strong built but seemed to be injured, as there was blood coming out of her shoulder and she was limping getting away from the screams and shouts of angry villagers.

"I must lead them way from the pack." She told herself. "I cant not risk transforming I am too injured." She ran deeper into the woods as the shouts got closer to her. Suddenly a howl was heard and everything went quiet. She pricked her ears toward the howl and saw her alpha and her mate run toward her.

 _"_ Emma what has happened? You are injured, we must hide." She spoke through her mind. The alpha was also a she werewolf but had black fur and glowing brown eyes. Her mate had light brown fur with glowing blue eyes.

"Less talking, more running." Emma gasped out and as her injured shoulder began to take its toll. The alpha nodded and began running next to Emma as her mate was behind watching for the villagers. "They know Regina. They have got hunters to hunts us down. I was in human form and she just come out of no where." Regina looked as Emma began to get slower and slower. "...the pack ok?" She was just able to get out, as Regina looked at her mate then back at Emma.

"Emma your going to have to transform, Robin will carry you. Your too injured. I hid the pack on the mountain in the cave." Emma stopped and painfully nodded. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as a human. The next minutes she stood with two feet and began to feel faint. Robin quickly moved in front of her and she slowly jumped on his back. They ran at speed to the the lake and Regina nodded at Robin as Emma closed her eyes and listened to Regina. "...cover our tracks they cant follow us in the lake." Regina was suddenly devoured into light and walked over to Emma in human form. Regina was the same height as Emma but in wolf form was much taller but what height Regina had, Emma was quick and stronger. Regina jumped on Robin's back and Emma moved back and held onto Regina. "How is your shoulder?" She asked as Robin got the edge of the lake.

"What do you think?" Emma muttered as Robin prepared to jump in. Regina tutted and Robin jumped in. The water was cold to Emma as it hit her shoulder, it also burned her lungs. Robin swam to the other side and jumped out. Regina looked around the lake and Emma sat up and listened to the silence. Nothing was coming but hunters was quiet and she knew this hunter wasnt to give up. Regina gave the all clear and they ran back the pack as the mist disappered.

They got the cave where Ruby and Doc was waiting. Emma slid off Robin holding her shoulder.

"Thanks Robin." The wolf huffed and totted over to Regina, who was having a chat to them selves. As mates they did everything together, mates shared one mind, one heart and one soul. If one was to die the other would as well, bonded for life. Regina called it love at first sight all wolves had a mate, Emma had yet to find hers. She looked at the ground as Ruby and Doc lead her away from everyone. Ruby and Doc were in human form as they got a bed for her.

"What happened Emma? Like we knew a hunter was around but Regina saw that you wasnt here and robin and her disappeared to find you. Do you know who it was?" Ruby asked as she pulled out some wood out of Emma's shoulder. She bit down on her tongue to stop screaming. "Sorry."

"I do know her and Regina knows her. She hunted both of us when we were pups. We got away because one of the boys we were with pinned her down and we got away." She sighed remembering his screams to tell them to run. Doc bandged her up and they freed her. Regina walked over and nodded to a corner of the cave. Emma nodded and looked at the pack. There was about 14 of them as she sat down and Regina sat next to her.

"Was it?" She asked, looking at her hands. Emma looked at the roof of the cave and sighed.

"Yes it was her." Regina took a sharp intake of breathe and looked at Robin as he looked back at her. "She said she has spent forever finding us and she wont stop trying to kill us." She whispered. Regina patted Emma's arm.

"We wont let her harm our pack or eachother." Regina stood proud and pulled Emma up. "WE WONT GO WITH OUT A FIGHT!" She shouted and it echoed in the cave.

"YES ALPHA!" Everyone shouted back. Emma sighed and went to the edge of the cave and looked over the forest.

"Your thinking about Killian arn't you?" Said Granny she sat next to Emma. She sighed and looked as the sun hit them.

"Granny, we could of saved him. Why did he have to be the hero?" She said, as felt her wolf hum to her comforting.

"All things happen for a reason lovely, he still could be alive. You never know." As the old women got up and walked over to Ruby and helped clean up. Emma had only ever told Granny what had happened to her and her feelings about that day, how close her and Killian had been. They were bestest friends at the grand age of 12 years old, Regina had been the alpha of little friend group then. It was Regina, Emma, Killian, Neal, Bella and Rumple. Regina and Emma had been friends since they were baby pups cast way for being different so they relied on eachother they were smaller and as they travelled around they bumped into the other wolves who joined their little pack. Emma smiled as she remembered meeting Killian for the first time.

 _Her and Regina had just finished their meal, which was a deer, and was cleaning up when a black coloured werewolf with bright glowing blue eyes came into the clearing with his back hunched and was snarling._

 _"Who are you?" He snarled at them. Emma jumped in front of Regina and stood tall taking a threating step forward._

 _"More to the question, who are you?" She growled. Regina stood next to Emma and laughed._

 _"Look at you two, relax wolves. My name is Regina and this here is Emma. And whom have I got the pleasure of talking to?" The Black wolf straightened up and looked between the two._

 _"Umm Regina and Emma, interesting. My name Is Killian." He said nodding his head slightly. Emma relaxed abit and began walking toward Killian._

 _"Killian you say, interesting." She said mocking his tone. Regina rolled her eyes and pulled on Emma's tail. She yelped and growled at Regina. "Hey, what was that for?" She moaned._

 _"Don't be rude Emma. Its not nice what do you say?" Emma huffed as she turned to look at Killian who was laughing on his back._

 _"What are you laughing at?" She growled at Killian. He slowly got up and raised his eyebrow._

 _"Well, where is my sorry, love?" Emma's eye twitched and gritted her teeth._

 _"I'm sorry Killian." She growled, Killian smiled with his tongue out,_

 _"Thanks princess." He joked. Regina shook her head._

 _"We are sorry for killing on your part Killian, we are just leaving. Come on Emma." Emma huffed and followed Regina as they began walking away._

 _"Wait!" Killian ran in front of them. "Can I join? Its just im abit bored of being by myself." Regina and Emma looked at eachother and they looked at Killian._

 _"What do you think Emma?" Emma looked Killian up and down. He stood taller and tried looking proud._

 _"What's your skill?" Killan raised his eyebrow and stared at Emma._

 _"I can fight in both human form and wolf form. Also resourseful for food ect..." Emma raised her eyebrow and looked at Regina._

 _"We need someone who is resourseful Regina. Plus more people if we go to the wrong place." Regina nodded and then turned to Killian._

 _"Welcome to the Mills pack, Killan." Emma rolled her eyes and huffed as she transformed._

 _"I'm going into the town for some supplies, Ill howl if theres a problem." With that Emma sprinted away..._

Emma looked as the sun peaked over the trees that lumenated the woods and woke animals small and large.

"Emma?" She turned to see Mary Margret walk to her. She stood up and dusted herself down, "How is your shoulder?" Emma looked at the bandges and smiled.

"Its a good thing we heal well." She said and she walked up to her.

"Emma, I know you..." Emma stuck her hand up.

"No look Mary Margret I know you mean well, but I'm fine. I dont need fussing I just want to get to a safe place away from the hunter." Mary Margret nodded and slowly walked away with her head down.

"At least your mother isnt planning on killing both of us." Regina said as she walked over. Emma huffed and flicked her hand.

"Its so confusing at the moment. Ive got so much on my mind and the last thing I want is a break down, which im heading to slowly." She said, rubbing her head. "Talking about your mother..." Regina frowned.

"Id rather not." Emma shook her head looking at the pack.

"...what are we going to do with her. She'll kept following us and one day she will catch us. We cant run anymore Regina." She whispered. Regina sighed and closed her eyes.

"Look I know, I truly do. Its just you dont know what she is caple of." Emma laughed remembered this morning.

"Oh i think I do, remember Killian and me this morning." Regina walked closer to her and whipered in her.

"That's only a piece of it." She walked off to Robin and Emma sighed.

"I'm going into the town." She said, knowing everyone could hear.

"Can I come?" Shouted a little voice. Emma looked up and saw Ruby start walking. "If Alpha will agree?" She looked at Regina and she nodded. Emma nodded and they jumped down to the forrest floor. "I take it we are staying human." Emma nodded and they slowly walked toward the town. "Who is this hunter?" Emma sighed and looked as she saw rabbits jumping away from them.

"Her name is Cora. A name that shakes werewolves down to the core. She will kill any wolf she comes across." She pictured Cora smiling at her with Killian's dead body below her. Emma shook her head and smiled at Ruby. "But dont worry, you'll be ok." She said trying to dull it down. Ruby frowned and shook her head and sniffed the air.

"There is humans in the forest." She explained as Emma frowned. They never come into the forest. She point to Ruby to be quiet and pointed up the tree. Ruby nodded and jumped up and hid herself in the shrubs.

"Oh Miss Swan, what a pleasant surprise. Well for me it is haha." Emma frowned and span round.

"Two meeting in one day Cora, id say im honored but I'd be lying and I hate to lie to you." Cora frowned and her then changed to a smile.

"Do you like my, what do the kids call it now, oh right possy?" Many of the villagers entered behind Cora, muttering to themselves. "Shh my pretties this one is special." She said, smirking at Emma. "I see you had a taster of my weapon then." Pointing to Emma's shoulder.

"Oh this its nothing." She said, as she flexed her fingers. Cora smiled at Emma and snapped her fingers. A man that seemed to have green scales and glowing eyes appeared.

"Yes dearie?" He said. Looking at Cora and mocked a bow.

"Remember who this is, dearieeee." She said to him, mocking him. The man looked up at Emma and frowned.

"Emma?" Emma remembered this voice and tilited her head.

"Rumple?" Rumple continuted frowning and Cora snapped her fingers.

"I'm bored take Miss Swan to my place where everyone else goes." Rumple mocked his bow returning to only looking at Cora.

"As you wish dearie." Rumple walked up to Emma and grabbed her hand. "Stand still." He ordered as they blanked out of excitence. They then appeared in a dark, wet smelly dungun. "Sorry Emma, she made me like this. I have to go." He then disappeared leaving Emma all alone in a cell with a dark corridoor in front of her. Great captured by the enermy and she didnt put a fight up, what a beta she is. She sat against the wall and closer her eyes listening to the dripping of the water. 'atleast Ruby is safe.' She thought and she felt her wolf growl at the problem they were in. Emma stood up and rolled her eyes. She looked at the bars and saw a glow to them.

"They are magic, cant transform or brake them. I tried love and im still stuck here." Came a voice down the corridoor.

"Who are you?" She asked looking down the darkness.

"Just a lonely wolf who has been stuck in here for a very long time love. A pet for her." The voice was low and gruff which belong to a man. "Who are you?" She slid down the bars and sat down.

"A beta in a pack, which Cora has been after for years." She sighed. She heard the guy move around and hit the bars.

"What was your pack like?" He asked, curious. She smiled and looked at her hands.

"Big, but we were like a family. The Alpha always kept everyone in line though she was good like that. Very wise beyond her age." She sighed wondering what was happening back there.

"A women as a Alpha and leading such a large pack, very unusual. But i did know a powerful women alpha once." He said, sounding to smile.

"My alpha would be glad to have heard that." Emma smiled as she looked at the wall. She rolled her red leather jacket up and sighed.

"Don't worry love. You'll get out." He said to her, trying to comfunate her. She looked down and shugged her shoulders. She thought what Cora was going to do with her.

"Has she brought many wolves in here?" She asked, as she heard movement.

"She coming." Suddenly a door opened and there was a flash of light.

"Come on Miss Swan, we have some fun and games." Cora said as she opened the cage and grabbed Emma's hair.

"Be careful what you do there Cora." She growled at her as she felt her hair being ripped from her head. Cora laughed and carried on pulling her hair.

"Emma?" Came a voice. The man's voice came as they went past it. The light they just about had Emma could see glowing blue eyes and and a figure of a strong man.

"Oh do be quiet Mr Jones, i have stuff to do, people to torture, you know that." Cora said, pulling Emma's hair. Emma looked at the man and something clicked.

"Killian?" Cora laughed as she pulled Emma into the light.

Emma closed her eyes and saw she was in stables. She watched as Cora touched the saddles and stables doors. She looked as the edge of the stables glowed and seemed to have a force field.

"No point changing or escaping, Miss Swan. Ive made saw of that." Cora smiled at Emma and held a silver whip. "Its interesting, that a wolves have a weakness for silver." She seemed to laugh as she got closer to Emma. Emma could feel the pull of energy from the silver as it already began to make Emma dizzy. "The most powerful wolf, powerless." Cora whispered.

"What do you want Cora?" Emma breathed out as the silver was inches from her throat. Cora laughed and took the silver whip behind her and Emma breathed in.

"I want my heart back, young Miss Swan. It's been in your hands for too long now, I want it back." Cora seemed to stare daggers in to Emma. "After you and _my daughter_ ran away with it, i have spent every waking day thinking that you and that witch was going to smash it turning me to dust. Yet here i am." Emma laughed and felt her wolf whine wanting to be freed to kill her.

"Funny that Cora. You have your daughter to thank there. I wanted to smash it, to kill you for good. But Regina didnt want to, to make you suffer for all the years of her youth you made her suffer for being the beast you hated so much. You may be strong Cora but at the end of the day, you are human. You can not break a wolf so easily." Emma smirked as she saw Cora grip the whip harder.

"Maybe won little smack will do." She heard her whisper. Cora then came at Emma speed and smacked Emma with the silver whip across her face. Emma felt her wolf howl in pain as she bit her tongue from whimping out in pain. "Yes but even the best Emma Swan can be hurt." Emma span round to Cora and growled.

"Do your worst. Ill never tell you were your heart is, you heartless mortol." Cora roared and grabbed Emma's hair.

"Back to the cage for Miss Swan then. Really Emma i try to be nice, but hey ho." Emma closed her eyes and she felt her face becoming infected. When they got back to the dungene, Killian threw himself against the rails.

"Cora let me try to heal her please." He pleaded, Cora hffed and threw Emma into Killian.

"2 days Miss Swan then I'm going to kill you." She then stormed off and locked the door. Emma put a hand on her face and hissed as it felt like fire.

"I thought you were dead." As she found the corner of the cage and looked at Killian. He was maybe a couple of inches taller than her, he still had his muscles but she couldn't really see with his leather jacket on, he had a mid long beard but still had his glowing blue eyes.

"I thought i was dead too love, but here I am." Killian walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "She used silver." Emma looked at his eyes, as they showed sadness. "Stop looking at me like that." He said as he ripped some of his shirt off. He then disappeared and went to the other corner and wet his shirt.

"Did she...?" Emma askeed as he walked over and sat next to her.

"This might sting." As he put the shirt on her face. It was more like burning than a sting as it brought tears to her eyes but reminded still. Killian wiped up her blood up and then saw her shoulde. "What did she do?" He asked with gritted teeth. Emma looked at her shoulder and saw she had her bandges on.

"She found me in the villiage this morning and shot me with a spear and it got my shoulder." Killian hissed in a breath and got up. "Killian wait sit with me." She asked pulling his hand. He sighed then turned around and sat next to her.

"Hows Regina?" He asked as he watched the shadows. Emma curled up her knees and lay her head on them.

"She's ok, still Alpha but shes found a mate and they are happy." Killian seemed to nod as he yawned.

"And you?" He asked as Emma looked up at him.

"Me? Im ok, still a beta but its hard to be around the pack sometimes." Killian laughed and shook his head.

"I mean a mate stupid." Emma looked at him shocked.

"What? Oh no I dont." Killian nodded and sighed. "Did she hurt you?" She whispered as he flicked his hair back.

"Yeah, first couple of weeks to find out if i knew anything. But when she realised i knew nothing she left me in here and hasnt touched me since." Emma looked down. "No dont do that Emma, I know that look. Dont beat yourself about it, look im fine." Killian grabbed her shoulder to see her crying.

"But we left you Killian, left you with her. Ive spent 9 years thinking you were dead and convinsed myself that you could of been saved. That I should of took your place not you." She mumbled out. Killian quickly pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. Emma wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his smell, rum and the sea.

"Hush Swan, you know I would of protected the pack. You and Regina let me in the pack and saved me. I was and still am grateful. You taught me to be clever and look for a weakness and Regina taught me to used my words. For when I did that i thought I owed you, love, both of you." Emma frowned and got out of his embrace.

"You never owed us Killian." Killian huffed and Emma rubbed her eyes. "Im abit tired, think I'll grab some shut eye before she comes to torture me some more." She heard him growl.

"No she won't. You can lay your head on me if you want. I'll watch." Emma nodded and lay her head in his lap.

"Wake me up when you want to sleep." He nodded. "I'm glad your alive Killian, good night." Killian stroked her hair as he watched her close her eyes.

"Aye love, night Swan." Thats all Emma heard as she difted into darkness.

* * *

 **Well thanks guys for reading the teaser, I would be very grateful if you would leave me a message telling me would you think if I should carry on or not, thank you so much you guys are the best xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter guys. Thank you so much for the support for this story, you guys are the best! I loved you all! So enjoy!**

* * *

"Emma, Emma. Swan love, you need to get up." She heard as she came to and jumped on her feet eyes glaring as she looked around. "Swan its ok, food just came and I was wondering if you wanted some before they take it away." Emma sighed and wiped her sweating forehead. "Did you have a bad dream?" Killian asked as he walked to her with the tray of bread and ham. Emma rolled her shoulders feeling how stiff they were.

"Sort of. I was just remembering something." As she grabbed the bread and gently bit threw it. Killian sat down and pulled her with him.

"Want to talk about it?" Emma quickly shook her head and contencted on her bread, trying to get her mind off the dream. She felt her wolf whimper as she felt her pain and also remembered the day.

"Shh its ok girl." She whispered to her wolf. "Just remembering my brother." She had never told anyone about what had happened to her brother when they were both young. Killian stopped eating and looked up.

"The one that had died?" Emma slowly nodded looking into her hand. "You never told me what had happened." He mumbled. Emma stood up and went to the bars.

"I dont want to talk about it." She said, looked down to the ground. Killian got the message and didnt press the matter. Suddenly the door opened and one of Cora's minions walked over to them.

"Have you finished? My queen wants to see you this morning." Emma looked him up and down and saw that he was dressed in a shirt and shorts with a number and a heart next to it. "All hail the Queen of Hearts." Emma burst out laughing and grabbed the bars.

"Really the Queen of Hearts? Thats so funny, oh god stop please! Queen of Hearts!" With that the minion disappeared and Emma stopped laughing. Killian stood up and and grabbed Emma by the arm looking into her eyes.

"Please be careful, love. She dangerous, I've seen what she can do and it isn't pretty, She's called the Queen of Hearts for a reason." He mumbled and Emma frowned also sighing. Killian brought her into a hug and sighed. "Please don't provoke her." Emma chuckled as she let go and leaned on the bars.

"I'll be careful Killian. Im protecting the pack even if it means dying." Killian sighed and looked down.

"Just please... please look after yourself Swan." Emma nodded as the light came and Cora's minions came and opened the bars.

"Stay there if you know whats good for you Mr Jones." Killian whined as he gently brushed Emma's arm as they lead her out. Emma kept watching him until they went out the door and the bright flash came again. When Emma opened her eyes she was in some sort of libary and Cora was sat a desk with Rumple standing in the corner of the room behind with a blank face.

"Ah Miss Swan, come to confess where my heart is?" She asked as she wrote something. Emma looked down as her hands were bound and growled.

"Nope." She simply said as relaxed her leg. She felt her wolf snapping and growling at both Rumple and Cora wanting her to transform and kill them, they threatened her pack and herself there was no way her wolf would stand for it. Cora then looked up and then looked at Rumple, he then nodded and made a silver plank infront of her.

"Ill ask you again Miss Swa. Where is my heart?" Emma looked at the silver then at Rumple then back at Cora, throwing dagger glares are her.

"You have no heart." She growled out. As Cora sighed and sat back looking at Emma.

"Well Miss Swan i believe this may hurt a little." She turned around and nodded at Rumple, who sighed and flicked his hands. Suddenly Emma was hit and pushed over by the silver as her skin began to burn her and she shrieked as her wolf howled. "TELL ME!" Shouted Cora as Emma could see her outline. Emma gritted her teeth as her skin felt like it was bubbling.

"Never." She growled out. She heard Cora sigh and then someone clicked their fingers and the silver disappeared off her. Emma lay there heavily breathing as looking up at the ceiling. She felt her wolf whimper in pain and sniffing. Suddenly Cora appeared in her view as she smiled looking down Emma's body.

"I'm impressed Rumple, the silver board has worked wonders. Even though Miss Swan hasn't gave up yet, as I had though. Most wolves give up about now, very interesting indeed. Heart cards take her back." She said as she wipped away and her minion ruffly grabbed Emma and dragged her away. She felt weak and her body felt like it was in fire. She groaned and they took her through the door and gave her to Killian.

"Oh my god what did she do? Emma, Emma?" Killian gently lay her down and quickly took his hands off her.

"Silver..." She was all she got out and she passed out.

When she woke up, her whole body was aching and her head was pounding. She sat up and grabbed her head.

"Errrrr..." She groaned as Killian sat up.

"Thank god, I thought the silver got inside your organs or something." Emma hummed and looked at herself, her clothes looked like she had been in a fire and her skin was blotchy, red raw and bloody. "Your going to take days maybe weeks to heal those." KIllian said as he inpected her injures. Emma huffed and looked down.

"But I don't have days or weeks. I have until tomorrow." Killian growled and stood up. Emma watched as he started to pace back and forth.

"Killian, whats wrong?" She asked as he stopped and looked down to the floor.

"I don't know whats happening." He mumbled. Emma raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up. "Earlier when you were being...tortured, I felt everything you felt, I could the pain. At first I just thought it was pain of not transforming for so long but then my wolf just kept growling and had a growing instint to protect you. Then when they brought you in, all I wanted to do was to rip Cora's head and their heads and take you away from the pain. I dont understand why though." Emma looked at Killian and touched his arm.

"You felt everything I felt?" She asked, he looked up and nodded.

"I felt the need to protect the pack, then growing nerves then the searing pain." Emma frowned and kept her hand on his arm, one word was flouting around in her head.

"Mates." She mumbled. Killian suddenly looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "Could it be...?" She stepped back and looked down. "I mean I remember Regina telling me that she could feel if Robin was scared or hurt and they are mates." She slowly up to see Killian scraching his head.

"I mean its possible." Emma felt her wolf push her towards Killian, she felt that he felt happy slightly but scared. Her wolf wanted to comfurt him.

"I can feel that your happy about this but scared." Killian looked at her and smiled. Emma had almost fotten his smile and gently smiled back at him tiliting her head. "Can I tell you something?" She breathed in and walked up to him. "I always felt that we were always was more closer than just friends, but then when I thought you were dead, I thought to myself that I can't be happy anymore without you there. So when the males wolves we met tried to woo me, I turned my back at them." Killian's eyes widened and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"What a lovely story Miss Swan." Emma and Killian both whipped round and saw Cora come out of the shadows clapping her hands. "Never knew you could be so...compationanate." Killian growled and moved infront of Emma.

"That's enough Cora, she too injured to play any more of your tricks." He growled at her. Cora laughed and clicked her fingers as her minions came in.

"Miss Swan is stronger than she looks, I think she can put up with some more. Grab them and take them to my gardens." She said as she suddenly disappeared. Both Emma and Killian growled as the minions grabbed their arms and began pulled them to the door.

When they got the the garden, Emma looked up to see it was a bright sunny day with no clouds and the garden was huge. It looked like a wonderland, with bushes carved into hearts and flowers painted red.

"Welcome, one and all to my wonderful garden, a sight isn't?" Cora laughed as she came in front of them hold a red rose. "A shame, that one of you are going to die isn't it?" She continued to laugh as the minions disappeared leaving Emma and Killian alone with Cora. "You may be interested to know that, I will be fighting you but to even the odds, I've asked Rumple to help me." She clicked her fingers and Rumple appeared mocking a bow.

"Hello dearie's." He mocked his bow and Emma heard a growl from Killian.

"Your a traitor Rumple, Emma and Regina let you into the pack only for you to turn to her side." Emma growled and felt her wolf snap at him, remembering the silver attack.

"You see dearies, she offered me power beyond anything ever seen before, how could a wolf say no to an offer like that." Rumple laughed and smirked at Cora who smiled back.

"A coward. A coward would take that offer. You are no wolf Rumple, just a scared man who chose power then to stand up to this witch." Shouted Emma. She was growling under her breathe and felt KIllian touch her arm and she calmed down straight away. Suddenly Killian transformed and went infront of Emma snapping his teeth at them. Emma brushed his tail and she had almost forgotten how big, strong and sleek he was. Emma smirked as she called the change and her wolf gladly replied and the light came quickly and stood next to Killian on four feet. "I almost forgot how strong you are." She felt Killian feel proud and bumped her shoulder.

"And dont forget it. I almost forgot how the wolf suits you." Emma licked her lips and watched Rumple and Cora talking.

"My wolf agrees with you, but you have to prove to her you are a worthy mate." She watched as Killian huffed and growled.

"Oh I will." Emma then watched as Rumple appeared next to Killian and hit him across the gardens. She felt a sharp pain in her rips then suddenly Cora appeared infront of Emma and hit her and she went flying into a wall. She yelped and then growled.

"Oh Miss Swan, you should be honored. Normally I dont get my hands dirty but here we are." Emma snapped at her and went to bite her but she disappeared. Emma got up and looked around her. Cora had seemed to have disappeared, she looked as Killian look a bite out of Rumple and he ran back screaming. "You shuld look whats happening to you Miss Swan." Cora then appered behind her and grabbed one of her back legs and Emma tried to whip around to bite her but she dodged and swang Emma round by her leg and leg go. Emma felt her go to the other side of the gardens and landed on her feet. Emma suddenly felt a shimmer next to her and Cora appeared and Emma then caught her with her leg and scrached her face. Cora screamed and then disappeared.

"Killian, if you close your eyes and concentrate about the air around you, you should feel and shimmer that means they are there." She felt KIllian huff and she closed her eyes, feeling the air around her. She felt the wind hit her fur and then she felt a shimmer by her shoulder. She then opened her eyes and bit down near her shoulder and Cora screamed and fell backwards. Emma storked towards her growling and her back hunched. "The tables have turned Cora." Cora then laughed holding her shoulders.

"You can't kill me Emma, not without my heard. Silly little beast." She then stood up and kicked Emma in the face and she welped. "You will never kill me!" She screamed at her.

"That's where you are wrong Cora." Came a growl. Emma looked up to see the pack enter the the garden, Regina leading them with Cora's heart in her hands. Cora gasped as Regina frowned and applied pressure to her heart. "Now if you and your..." She looked at Rumple who had Killian pinned down. "...minions could step away from my beta and Killian I would be grateful." Emma looked up and as Rumple took a threating step forward and Cora put her hand up to stop him. They both stepped away and Emma slowly got up and walked to Killian, helping him get up. Rumple stood next to Cora frowning at Regina who was frowning back at him.

"What do you plan to do with us wolf?" Cora spat at her. Regina growled and applied more preshier which caused Cora to go on her turned her attention to Killian who was licking his cuts.

"He got me with a silver sword. Are you ok?" He asked as he looked her over. Emma knew she had broken some ribs but chose to ingore them.

"I'll be ok, I'm going to transform." Killian nodded and they both got devolped in the light. They stepped on two legs and started walking to the pack.

"...the heart." Cora growled as Regina was studying it in her hand. Emma reached Regina and looked at Cora. Cora snarled back at Emma and whipped her hair. "Look at you Miss Swan back with your pack now, isn't that nice. But do remember this Miss Swan, do you think I'm the only hunter out here? I'll most likely die today, but will that stop the hunters. The answer is no, Miss Swan. Watch your back. Go Rumple." She shouted as Regina crushed her heart into dust and she dropped to the ground, dead. Emma looked at Regina who looked at her body and frowned.

"It's over Regina. She won't haunt you anymore." Emma said as she put an arm around her alpha and friend.

"That's true Emma. What she did was unforgivable, but I did want questions answered." With that she disappeared with Robin close in tow.

"Swan?" Emma looked next to her and she saw Killian smiling brightly at her. She smiled back and span him around.

"So this is the pack." She giggled as they all walked toward her. She watched as Killian tilted his head as they began asking questions. She felt that he was nervous as she walked off and walked up to Ruby. "Hi. Glad she didnt get you." Ruby looked her up and down.

"God, what happened to you?!" She said as Emma looked down to her clothing which was torn, burnt had massive holes in.

"She tortured me." Emma said quickly, Ruby covered her mouth. "The first day, she used a silver whip and used it on my face then the second day she used a big silver plank and it landed it on me." Ruby gasped and she looked at her skin. "They wont heal for another couple of days. And i'll have scars." Ruby shook her head and frowned.

"I knew i should of gone all wolf on her ass." Emma laughed and petted her head.

"I'm glad you didn't." Ruby huffed as Emma turned round to see Killian smiled and nodding and then looked at.

"Who's dark, tall and handsome over there?" Ruby asked wiggling her eyes. Emma blushed slightly and nervously laughed. "He's got those, I've found my mate and i'm happy, look in his eyes. Plus he keeps looking at you. So..." Emma grabbed her mouth and took her away from the pack.

"Shut up! Ok, no I don't think we are mates. I'm not sure." Ruby started laughing and Emma frowned at her.

"Emma you have the same look. And if i remember clearly, Regina and Robin had the same look." Ruby started to walk away giggling. "Face facts Emma you and Mr Jolly Roger over there are mates." Emma huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"His name is Killian!" She shouted as she watched Ruby return to the pack. Emma sighed as she looked at the forest and saw Robin and Regina talking very closely. She looked at the pack to see where Killian had gone to.

"There you are love." He said as he stood next to her.

"We're mates." She blurted out. Killian sighed and nodded. Emma looked down at her hands.

"Indeed we are Swan. But does your wolf approve of me." She closed her eyes and her wolf jumped down getting excited wagging her tail. Emma chuckled and opened her eyes to see Killian was directly in front of her.

"Would it be wrong to say she is beyond happy, to the point where she is wagging her tail." Killian laughed and grabbed her around the waist.

"If it's any constellation love, so his mine love. He is over the moon, so to say." Emma's heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness.

"Kiss me Jones." She demanded, Killian laughed getting closer to her lips until he was hovering on them. Emma's senses was clouding by the smell of sea and rum.

"As you wish my lady." He then crushed his lips on hers and Emma felt she was cloud nine. She felt a silver cord between them and then she knew, Killian had her heart, mind and soul.

* * *

 **Don't worry I haven't finished haha not quite yet we're only just started haha I hope you like it, please like, review or message if you have any questions. Thank you so much! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, another chapter whoop whoop! Sorry its been a tad late guys, a family issue came up and you know. I hope everyone is well and is enjoy my story.**

 _ **I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME**_

 **And also there is some _graphic violence and a death_ at the end just to warn you guys. I was close to tears writing it, I'm terrible.**

 **Please review, pm or like this please!**

 **You guys are the best, I just want to hug you all!**

* * *

Emma broke from the kiss, breathless and smiling like a idiot, she looked at Hook's glowing blue eyes, they reminded her of the ever changing blue sea with its many changing colours. She sighed contently and lay her head on his chest and felt her wolf hum, happy that she felt the strength of the mate bond. Emma then releaised how strong she felt with Killian around. She felt Killian around her tighten and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I better check on Regina, make saw she's ok." She said looking up at Killian. He nodded and smiled.

"Do you mean we, love? I'm not leaving your side ever." Emma smiled and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, I mean we better check on Regina." Killian chuckled and they both turned on the direction where Regina and Robin were. Emma then felt the absence of Killian's touch and suddenly felt sad. Killian grabbed her hand and she felt better straight away. She frowned at her own emotions as they saw Regina and Robin still talking very close. Robin held Regina's hand to his lips and stared loving into her eyes as she smiled and laughed at something he said. "Mind if we join you?" Emma asked as she got close to them. Robin quickly looked over and went next to Regina staright away, still holding her hand. Regina stood straighter and then saw Killian.

"How are you alive?" Regina raised an eyebrow and then looked at Emma's and Killian's hands. "Am i missing something?" She questioned. Killian looked at Emma and chuckled. He let go of her hand and shook hands with Regina then Robin's.

"Hi Regina, long time no see. I am indeed alive, Cora kept me alive in her cells, I have no idea why." Regina nodded and sighed

"I'm sorry Killian for being one of her pawn's in her game." Killian chuckled and but his hands behind his back.

"Don't apoise for her Regina. It wasnt your fault." Regina nodded and looked down.

"Anyway, is there something you need to tell me Emma?" She wiggled her eyebrow at Emma and laughed.

"Ummm, we are mates, it turns out to be." She laughed nervously and looked at Killian who was chuckling and grabbed her hand. Regina turned to Robin and he nodded.

"Why don't you go with Robin, Killian. I want to speak with Emma, if thats ok?" Killian nodded and kissed Emma's head and walked away with Robin. "What did she do?" Regina asked in a serious tone, when they were out of earshot.

"No, no don't you dare Regina." Emma said, looking at her long time friend who looked sad and angry. "Don't you dare beat yourself about this, it wasn't your fault. Cora was evil and twisted." Regina sighed and sat down against the tree.

"But she was my mother Emma, i should of listened to you that day and crushed her heart there and then. But being a coward I chickened out, I could of stopped all of this." Emma sat next to her friend and held her hand.

"Look at me Regina. We were only 11 then. Look what you did without your mother. We lived through everything she threw at us, you have a pack, a mate and you have me. Don't dwell in the past, my friend. Live for now." Emma felt her wolf feel proud of her. Regina nodded and raised a eyebrow.

"When did you get so good in speeches?" Emma laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Just now apparently." Regina shooked her head and held onto Emma's hand harder.

"But thank you Emma, your right. I am Alpha, I should worry about the pack and not dwell on the past." She shood up dragging Emma with her.

"And me and Robin and worry about you." Emma chuckled. Regina turned round and held Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend, my Beta, my fighter. You are truly one out a million." Emma bowed head.

"Thank you my Alpha." She simply said. Regina then disappeared and appeared in 4 legs. She howled, a sign for all the pack to retreat to her in their wolf forms. Emma sighed and called the change and appeared on 4 legs. "Killian?" She shouted he then appeared on 4 legs next to Robin sprinting toward them. Emma went up to him and they bumped noses.

"What's up Love?" He asked standing next to her, so close that their fur touched.

"Regina's called a pack meeting." Killian nodded and watched as the pack appeared all on 4 legs and Ruby stood next to Emma.

"Hi Emma, how are you feeling?" She asked bumping Emma's chin as a sign of Emma's being in a higher rank that Ruby in the pack.

"I'm feeling fine Ruby, dont worry." Ruby glanced over to Killian and coughed.

"He's even more tall, dark and handsome as a wolf. You choose good Emma." She barked a laugh. Emma huffed and shook her head at Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby." Regina stood of them and looked at Emma and moutioned her to stand next to her. Emma nodded and looked at Killian, who nodded and followed her.

"As you know pack, today we have our Beta back." There was a howl from everyone which made Emma's heart beat quicker. "And her mate Killian Jones." All the wolves bowed their heads and Killian bowed his head back. "The hunter Cora, has finally been killed. But a pressing issue is where we will live now, since we have always moved from one place to another. Do not worry, I know of a abanded camp site in the Entchanted forest near a place called Storybrooke were we can live. There are many houses and the town isnt far away. Then track will be a 4 day trip there." Emma looked at Regina then back down. She knew of this place, its where Regina and her had lived before everything had happened. She looked down at her parents who was listening to Regina. Mary Margret had jet black hair and glowing green eyes she was just abit smaller than David but, just like Emma, she was faster. David had light brown fur with glowing blue eyes and was strong and good fighting skills, also like Emma. They had also lived there before they disappeared without any notice. They claimed that they had be kidnapped by the hunters that had travelled through. All Emma remembered was feeling alone and selfless. She still hurt about that and always thought they didnt want her. She was only 4 at the time. She felt a nudge on her shoulder, she looked up to see Killian look worrying down at her.

'Everything ok love?' He asked to only her. Emma nodded and looked back at her parents who was looking at Regina nodding to everything she was saying.

'Yes Killian. Don't worry just thinking to myself.' Killian huffed and she knew he didnt believe her. Emma slowly shook her head and looked at Regina, who had stopped.

"Anything to add Emma as we travel?" Emma looked at the pack, she knew who was a fighters and who was fast.

"I want everyone to stay together and i want no one left behind." Regina nodded and turned to Robin.

"If everyone comes with me to collect their stuff." He turned and sprinted off with the rest of the pack. Regina turned to Emma and raised her eyebrow.

"Do you think i made the right choose?" Emma nodded as they stared walking.

"Yes, but why Storybrooke? I would of thought you never want to go back." Regina tilted her head to the side.

"I'm kinda sick of moving around now. I want to settle down now." Killian laughed and both the wolves turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Also known as settle down with Robin." Regina huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Killian." Emma shook her head and breathed in deeply, feeling her ribs had healed. She watched as the sun began to set. "We better go to the cave before it get dark." All the wolves nodded and sprinted toward the cave.

When they got to the cave, someone had been hunting and had caught a deer and was roasting on a spit for everyone. They were all hudled around the fire and was quietly talking to eachother. Emma, Killian and Regina transformed and made their way to the fire. Killiam grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her. Emma smiled back and they sat on a log and watched the flames rise and fall.

"Emma?" Mary Margeat sat next to her and David followed in suit. "Can we please talk?" Emma sighed and looked at Killian who had raised his eyebrow at her and looking at them.

'These wolves are my parents.' She said to him through her mind. He sharply looked at her and slowly stood up.

"I'll leave you to it." He kissed Emma's forehead. 'We are talking about this after.' Emma rolled her eyes as he sat next to Ruby who weakily smiled up at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, her voice keeping monotone. She didint want her emotions to show up.

"Firstly about that day." Mary Margaret said slowly as David sat the other side of Emma.

"Please understand Emma, that we never ment to get kidnapped and we left you. It happened..." Emma rolled her eyes as David tried to explain.

"Hunting yeah I know. But who leaves a 4 year old pup alone with a baby pup without any parent." She said tearing up as she remembered how it felt to think your parents left you. "I felt alone and abanded. None of the wolves explained what happened to you and never looked after us then just ignored us. Do you know what that was like? I cried every night and in the day I stood at the edge of the bountry waiting for you and hoping. Neal cried all the time and I had to look after him." Emma felt tears going down her cheeks she put her face in her hands and tried to hide the fact she was crying. She heard Mary Margaret sniff.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Mary Margaret cried out and hugged Emma's back. "We never meant for it to happen." She whispered. Emma sniffed and stood up and looked at her parents with tears still falling down her face.

"I'm sorry aswell." She then turned her back on them and to the side of the cave and sat against it as she watched Killian run over and sit next to her and grabbed her head and lay it on his lap. She closed her eyes until she heard footsteps to see David infront of them.

"She doesnt want to talk mate. Can't you see she's upset as it is." David shook his head and looked at Emma. She sat up and wiped her eyes and touched Killian thigh.

"Its ok Killian, can you get me some food please?" He nodded and went to the fire to collect food. Emma turned her attention to David who pointed next to her.

"Can I sit there?" He asked, Emma nodded and her slid next to her. "I understand that you had hurt Emma and still hurt about this. But please understand our side. We were kidnapped away from you and Neal and we missed you both growing up, terrible toddler years, and teenage years and becoming a value member of the pack. We missed you and Neal's first shift as a wolf and I was going to teach you both hunting and fighting and your mother would tell us off for staying out too long." He chuckled and looked down at his hands. "And I was going to beat up any boys who touched my little girl. We missed it all, it still upsets us and to see you upset and disant from us, it kills Emma. Just please promise you'll think about it." With that he stood up and walked over to Mary Margret. With that Killian walked back holding a dish of meat and some bread.

"You ok, Emma?" He asked as he sat next to her holding her food out. Emma shrugged and grabbed the food and slowly ate, looking into the dish as her wolf called for her to continute to eat.

"I'm ok, just trying to understand everything. They want me to think of their side of the story. All I remember is being left and it hurt." Killian sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry love, I understand. My father left me and my brother when we were pups. All because the hunters were close to catching us and didnt want to get caught." He put his head down and Emma looked up at him, feeling his pain about it all. He then put his head up and smiled at her. "I'm glad that Liam was able to convince a near by human family to bring us in." Emma could feel grief coming from him and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Killian." She whispered and he breathed in deeply and stroked her head.

"Love, can I ask you a question?" She put her head up and nodded at him. "Who was your brother?" Emma looked down remembering a plump little boy who was always laughing and smiling.

"His name was Neal. I was 4 years older than him. He was always a happy little boy, laughing and smiling, always asking of hugs. But then when he was 6..." She remembered the day like it was yesterday and felt the tears in her eyes. "...me, Regina and Neal ran away from the pack and we told him to wait on a rock for us and he pleaed for me to stay with him because he didnt want to stay by himself. But we told him that he would be fine and I was close so for him to shout if he needed me. Regina ran off in one direction and I went in another direction. For about 10minutes everything was quiet then Regina howled a warning that she smelt hunters around and I ran back to Neal to find Cora holding him by the throat shouting at him about her heart. He was crying and then saw me and was shouting 'Eme!', Cora then turned around with him still in her hands and she started shouting at me about her heart..." She started crying as she remembered Neal's face with Cora's hands around is throat. "...she then started screaming when Neal began crawling at her arms and she looked into my eyes and she faced Neal and grabbed his heart out of his chest and dropped his heartless body as he was panting and trying to grab it. I ran over and began crying holding his body as Cora stood over his body holding his heart then turned to me and laughed 'a heart for a heart' then crushed it. He then went limp on me and then all I remember was Cora vanishing and Regina running over as I held him, crying." Killian put their food down and quickly grabbed Emma and picked her up onto his lap hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, love. Shhh shhhh, its ok." Emma was crying so hard she could speak and began hicupping. KIllian held her until she calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It just hurts." Killian sighed and stroked her hair.

"I understand Swan, losing a loved one hurts and Cora killing a child in cold blood is beyond horrible. I'm sorry he died and you witnessed it at such a young age." Emma uncoiled herself from Killian and yawned. "Where are the beds?" Emma pointed to the back of the caves and he saw foldable single beds was bags around them. He stood up and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her up. They walked to the beds and Emma led him to hers which was abit away from everyone elses. Killian sighed and got in and moved right over and Emma slid next to him. They both looked at eachother, holding hands.

"Don't leave me." Emma whispered as Killian kissed her forehead.

"Never, my love." She sighed and found his lips. It was a light peck as she got confatable and closed her eyes. Killian watched her and hugged her close. "Good night my love." He whispered as he closed his eyes and the darkness comsumed him too.

* * *

Sommmm

 **Please review, pm, follow or favourite**

 **Until the next time, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys so sorryyy I haven't updated this story. Everyone who read this is awesome and I would hug each one of you haha**_

 _ **Once again I do not own Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

Emma was startled awake by the sound of russling. She sat up and looked around to see all the wolves asleep on their beds apart from one wolf missing from their bed. She saw that one of the dwalf wolves was missing and saw it was Leory. She quietly got out the bed and tried not to wake Killian. She followed the sound of russling and saw Leory going through everyones bags.

"Leroy." She asked as he gasped and span round.

"Beta! I...I'm sorry... I... I don't know what I'm looking for." He stuttered as he put done the bag and ran past Emma. She grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes to see a deep colour of red within the normal glow of brown eyes. She frowned and let him go.

"Go to bed." She grumbled as he ran off to his bed. She huffed as looked out the cave. It was still dark but Emma could see every detail thanks to her wolf's sight, she went to the edge and sat down on the corner and looked as she felt the pull of transformion from the moon as it called to her wolf, who was looking for threats in the wildness. Her mind turned to her brother, the happy and upbeat little boy who used to demand Emma to transform just so he called pet her and tell her how good she was. She remembered how her wolf used to melt at the little boys' feet and treated him like he was her pup. Her wolf whined as she felt Emma's pain for the little boy that they both loved.

"Emma?" She turned round to see Regina sit next to her and put a helping hand on her shoulder. Emma slighty bowed her head to the Alpha, as a sign of respect. " What's wrong?" Emma sighed and looked over the stars as they burned in the dark sky.

"Leroy was going through everyone's bags, he woke me up. Seemed to be looking for something, he was jumping when I said his name. Also there was a slight red tint to his eyes to his normal brown eyes if that means anything to you." Regina looked over the forest and frowned.

"Red tint you say?" Emma nodded and Regina rubbed her forehead.

"I'll talk to Robin and get Bell to read up on it. In the meantime, I'll ask David to keep an eye open on him." Emma hummed and closed her eyes. "Thats not it though, is it?" Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at the Alpha. "Emma, come on. I've known you for years. I know if your thinking about something else." Emma sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I was thinking about Neal." Regina sighed and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. Understanding how hard it has been for Emma. "Its been 11years Regina. We shouldnt have left him, we shouldn't have...he was powerless..." Emma felt the tears down her face.

"Emma...Neal wouldnt want you to be upset about this. He would want you to be happy and live you life to the fullest with our pack and your mate." With that, Killian appeared in the moonlight and nodded to Regina, who nodded back and let go of her shoulder for Killian to wrap Emma in his arms and rested his head onto of hers.

"Regina is right love. Take it from a wolf who lost their brother, they wouldnt want you to be upset about it. Only remember the good times, he would like that." Emma sniffed the tears and closed her eyes and took a breath of Killian and the night time woodland. She sighed and opened her eyes to look up at the glowing stars.

"Thank you. He wouldnt want me to be sad." She whispered and she felt Killian's arms tighten around her as she felt safe and protect.

"I'm going back to bed, we move at dawn." Regina said as she span on her heel and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Killian sighed and closed his eyes, he felt the mate bond hum as tighen his arms around her.

"You know, if you hug me any tighter im going to disappear." Emma chuckled and Killian slighty undid his grip.

"Sorry love, but my wolf didnt want anyone to comfort his mate apart from me and him, even if its the Alpha. I felt that you were gone and your pain hit me. I thought you were in trouble." Emma sighed and she lent into him.

"You'd know if I was in trouble." Killian growled as he tightened his grib again.

"I dont want to find out Swan." He growled out. Emma patted his arm around her waist and span round with his arms still around her.

"Never do I." She whispered. She lay her head on his hest and breathed in the protection of Killian and his smell of the sea and rum. "Do you fancy a run?" She smirked looking up at his deep ocean eyes. Killian could see the twingle of a challenge in her eyes and raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really love, at this hour?" Emma barked a laugh as she felt her wolf wanting to escape. She got out of his arms and walked to the edge of the cave and turned facing Killian who had crossed his arms shaking his head.

"Catch me if you can Jones." She barked as she span round and jumped off the cave and called the change. Her wolf quickly came and caught herself and ran down the mountain side. She yipped at the thrill of the run and chase. She risked having a look behind her to see if Killian was catching up with her.

"Really Swan? You doubt me." Killan spoke to her as she felt a nip on her hind as she got to the end of the mountain, she jumped into the forest and weaved between the trees and bushes. She heard Killian behind her laughing as she threw her head back smirking to herself. She then heard no one was following her so she stopped and breathed deeply and crouched low waiting for the attack. Her eyes twingled in the dark woods as she waiting for movement from her mate.

"Too scared Killian?" She giggled as she scanned the forest for glowing blue eyes. She heard movement behind her and saw glowing blue eyes running toward her.

"Not scared love." He barked a laugh as he jumped at her and she stepped to the side as he missed her and went into a tree. Emma barked a laugh and he stood up and shook himself off. Emma watched as he raised one of his eyebrows and his eyes shone in the darkness of the woods. "Granted my wolf needs practise on stalking." He huffed as he walked over to her. Emma bumped his chin with her nose and leaned on him, feeling the closeness of the mate bond. Killian rested his head ontop of Emma's head and hummed feeling content.

"You know Killian?" Killian closed his eyes, listening to his mate. "I've never been this happy." Emma lay down and looked at the moon and every detail of the dark greys and light greys. Killian lay next to her and lay his down on her front legs.

"Aye, love. I am the same. Being stuck in those bloody cells, I never knew I had a future until you came. So thank you Swan." Emma smiled and lay her head on Killian and sighed. They lay like this until the sky started to get lighter and there was a howl in the distence from Regina. Both wolves perked up at the sound and jumped on their feet.

"I suppose its moving time." She licked his chin and dashed through the forest once more in the direction of the pack. She heard that Killian was right behind her as they climbed up to the cave to meet all the pack transforming. Regina walked over to them in wolf form and Robin followed.

"Ok, I want Emma with me and Killian, your with Robin and David scouting for anything that can cause any harm to the pack. Emma we will be leading to way because we know where we are going." All the wolves nodded and Regina addressed the pack. "OK wolves, I dont want silly pup behaviour on our jorney. I want all of you to be on your guard per usual. I want the fighters around the outside of the group. Remember to howl if there is problems. Everyone ready?" All wolves nodded and they turned to go out the cave when a dark figuare was standing in the entrance. All wolves growled and Killian jumped infront of Emma, snarling and his back arched.

"Well, hello to you too dearie's." The figuared laughed as the sun hit the shadow to reveal Rumple's green and scaly complexion. His dull green eyes scanned to pack who was snarling and going in a circle to protect eachother. Emma moved next to Regina, who had Robin infront of her, carefully watching for sudden movements. "Hello Miss Mills, Miss Swan." Rumple smirked when he saw them. Robin then growled as Rumple jumped down and was nearly skipping toward them. Regina touched Robin's tail and nodded to Emma, who seemed to understand and they both transformed.

"Hello Rumple." Regina said as she walked past Robin who looked worrying between Rumple and Regina.

'Swan, what are you doing?' Killian said to Emma as she walked past him touching his shoulder.

'Stay there, its fine.' She said back to him as she stood next to Regina in front of Rumple.

"Well, Rumple used to be my name. They mostly call me by my more colourful name, The Dark One." He seemed to giggle and he mocked a bow at them. Regina frowned and carefully watched him as he stood straighter and looked around. "Nice cave Regina, its a shame your leaving it." Regina crossed her arms and Emma huffed.

"What do you want Rumple?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow also crossing her arms. Rumple huffed and laughed, looking at Emma.

"Oh Miss Swan, always getting to the point and remaining loyal to the pack." He giggled. "How I remember your screams when that silver hit you. How very funny it was." She heard Killian snarl and snap his mouth at Rumple. Emma's eyes never left Rumple's as she frowned. "This is so very fun Miss Swan as always, but getting to your question. I've come to warn you all." Emma sensed he was telling them the truth about warning them. She turned her head to Regina, who was frowning and looked at the pack. "Cora is not dead." And then there was a out burst of muttering in the back of her head as she heard Regina calming them down.

"How is that possible? I killed her." Regina asked as she walked closer to Rumple. Rumple rolled his eyes and lightly laughed, then he face became deadly serious.

"Cora has great power. She gave herself immortality when you took her heart, she simply disappeared when you crushed it. As we speak she has hidden herself away from the world, even I don't know where she is. But all I know is she is dead set on your demise Miss Mills, as well as you Miss Swan. She'll do anything." Emma crossed her arms and felt that Rumple was telling the truth, the whole truth.

"Why did you come to warn us?" Emma simply asked as she watched scratch the back of his head in nervous.

"I am in dept to you and Miss Mills for saving me when I was a wolf, and now that dept has been paid." Emma tilted her head and Regina turned to her.

"Is he tell the truth Emma?" Emma slowly nodded her head, thinking about the new and old -threat of Cora. "Well Rumple, thank you for pre-warning us about Cora." Rumple nodded and bowed his head.

"I must go. Good bye Miss Mills, Miss Swan. Until the next time dearies." With a flash he disappeared and Emma turned to Regina. She saw Regina huffed and looked up to the ceiling. Emma walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder in a attept to comfort her.

"We will ever be free of my mother?" Regina asked as transformed and walked over to Robin then stood straighter, looking toward the pack. Emma also tranformed and stood next to Killian nudged her shoulder.

"Are you ok love?" He asked to just her as she looked at Regina addressing the pack.

"I'm fine just worried about Regina." She said as Regina began talking to everyone.

"Our plans carry on as usual. Nothing is to change." The whole pack nodded and everyone got ready to go out the cave for their long trip.

* * *

 _ **Well that's the end of another chapter. What ever could Cora be planning? Dun dun dunnnn haha Please review, message, follow or favourite my story thank youuu xx**_


End file.
